


Canción de hielo y de fuego

by LordessC



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: (???), (?????) - Freeform, Abusive Relationship, F/F, F/M, Love, Love Poem, M/M, Possibly Not Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Simple Song, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordessC/pseuds/LordessC
Summary: Una carta de amor en forma de un poema. Uno otro titulo puede ser "Él".(Please not that I don't speak Spanish. // No hablo Español, por favor no me odia...)





	Canción de hielo y de fuego

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write a poem or speak Spanish to save my life but I still was so bored on Wednesday that I tried. I have no idea why and my family probably would be ashamed. But hey, that's life. Also, yes, the title is a hundred percent a reference to A Song of Ice and Fire, but that doesn't mean it's about A Song of Ice and Fire. It's just that it's a poem, hence kind of a song, where ice and fire are mentioned. (It's about original characters I do not know the name, personality or story of, except for the small part of their lives described in this poem, aka this weird love declaration. They are more feelings than characters, really... One is completely infatuated with the other, that's for sure, but since we don't know the other character's thoughts, we don't know if the feeling is mutual or not, which is why I tagged it as unrequited love. It may or may not be, it's all up to interpretation. You can picture them as girls, boys, a boy and a girl, it's all good. Though you may have to change some pronouns if you want to picture the person they are talking to as a girl... I don't know Spanish gender-neutral pronouns.)  
> Also, don't hesitate to correct my mistakes, because I'm guessing there are plenty...

Cuando soy triste o que hay miedo en mi corazón,  
Él siempre abraza me con la calor del sol  
Observa me con sus azules ojos  
Y siempre dice “No llora, porque yo quiero, te amo.”  
Y siempre, siempre, siempre, lloro de feliz,  
Y él, suspire, divierte, pero es bueno.  
Su boca es de nieve y de hielo,  
Pero sus besos son de fuego,  
Queman my lengua y mi corazón :  
Y es lindo.  
Cuando él morirá, yo voy a morir,  
Porque él es mi vida,  
Y que no puedo respirar sin él —es mi amor, mi fuego, mi fuerza, mi corazón y mi oxígeno,  
Y soy suyo, por toda mi vida y hasta los finos tiempos  
Y no me caro si miente, si es solo un sueño, si nunca va a me amar,  
Porque siempre que él abraza me y da me estos besos,  
No importe si son besos de amor o de muerte,  
Aceptaré los dos alegremente, si es que él quiere.


End file.
